My Son the Hamster
by Angel-5678
Summary: Just another Zackfile. File 306 - Biting Hamster. Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own The Zack Files, big deal.  
  
Hey everybody! This is my very first fanfic!! I'm writing it together with my sister and here's the first chapter! English is not my native language so sorry if you find any mistakes!  
  
Here it goes:  
  
Chapter one  
  
Zack Files 306-biting hamster, investigator Spencer Sharpe reporting. Do you know anybody who ever lived his life as a hamster? No? Well I do."  
  
,,Here it is," Zack said, "the pet store." Zack and Cam walked into the pet store. ,,Why does Spence need goldfish food?" Cam asked. ,,For one of his experiments, I guess," Zack answered. Cam walked to the checking counter, waiting for the salesman. ,,What a cute little hamster," Zack said trying to pet the hamster with his finger. ,,Good hamster, sweet hamst. AUCH!!! That hamster bit me!" ,,Are you okay?" Asked Cam. ,,Yeah I Think so" Cam walked up to Zack with the goldfish food in his hand and asked: ,,Since when do you have so much hair on your arms?" Zack looked at his arms and wondered: "You don't think this is from .." ,,The hamster? I wouldn't be surprised if it is," Said Cam. Zack looked at the hamster. ,,They don't usually give people hair everywhere," Said Zack, "What is this for hamster? An alien hamster?" ,, Holy shit, you've got hamster ears now!" Cam said. ,,Ears? "Asked Zack. A big light flash appeared and Zack was gone. ,,Wow Zack, where are you?" Cam asked. Cam heard a little voice. ,,Cam! Over here!!!" Cam looked around looking for Zack. Cam bowed and looked on the floor for Zack. ,,Can I help you with something?" The Salesman looked at Cam. ,, Ehh.. No it's okay, I've lost my watch." Said Cam. When the salesman didn't look anymore, Cam saw Zack and put him in his pocket. They went back to school, and went straight to Spence. ,,So you've got my goldfish food?" he asked. ,,Yes, but this is much more important!" ,,What is it?" Asked Spence. ,,This." He said and he putted Zack on the table. ,,That's a hamster, So?" Said Spence, he tried not to laugh. ,, It's not a ordinary hamster, It's Zack." Cam said. ,, Zack?" Spence asked, "Yeah right." He picked up Zack and petted him. ,, He's telling the truth." Zack said with a squeaky voice. ,, Wow, its like nothing I've seen before." ,,O yeah, here's your fish food." He gave the food to Spence. ,,I don't care about the stupid fishes anymore, I've just got a new experiment." ,,So I paid 2 bucks for nothing? Okay dude, you owe me 2 dollar." ,,Don't worry Cam, You'll get your 2 dollar." Said Spence.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well?? Whaddya think?? The next chapter will come as soon as it's ready!!@  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! It's the blue button in the lefthand corner!! Really easy...  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Angel 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"So how did this happen?"  
  
"Spence we've told you a million times, he petted a hamster, the hamster bitted him, and a couple minutes later he was a hamster."  
  
"So can you change me back, guys?" Zack asked.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know yet, do I suppose to be a hamster forever?"  
  
"GUYS, GUYS! Come on, Zack is doing really weird on the basketball field." It was Gwen, the only girl on Horace White School for boys. Her father was the principal there. Spence and Cam looked at each other, and followed Gwen.  
  
"Ehh, guys? What about me?" Zack jumped of the table and run to the basketball field.  
  
When Zack was finally there, the rest of the school was there already. Zack saw a boy who looked exactly like his human form. The human Zack was making fun with Vernon.  
  
Spence, Cam, and Gwen walked up to Zack and Vernon.  
  
"What are you doing, Zack?" Asked Spence.  
  
"What am I doing? I'm making fun with my new best friend Vernon." On Vernon's face appears a smile.  
  
"Zack, we hate Vernon." Said Cam.  
  
"You don't understand, I don't want anything to do with you guys anymore."  
  
"The hamster and Zack's body switched." Whispered Spence to Cam.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Asked Gwen.  
  
"Nothing, paranormal stuff, you wouldn't believe it." Spence saw Zack the hamster. "Zack, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Spence, you've got to help me, now I'm friends with Vernon."  
  
"Yeah, but first we have to go back inside and."  
  
"O My god, he's so cute!!" Gwen saw the hamster and picked him up. Before Spence and Cam could stop her, Gwen already walked away cuddling with Zack.  
  
"Okay, Cam you go after Gwen and get Zack back and I will try to find out  
  
how we can switch the hamster and Zack back again."  
  
45 minutes later......  
  
"And, where is Zack?" Asked Spence.  
  
"She wouldn't give him, pour Zack she putted him in a cage and she gave him hamster food."  
  
"O god, we have to get him out of there."  
  
At Gwen's Place...  
  
"You're going to be the prettiest hamster ever," Gwen said to hamster Zack while she was rummaging trough one of her drawers.  
  
"Got it!" She said and she turned around. Her hands were full of ribbons, scrunchies and other hair stuff.  
  
"Please god no!!!!!" Was hamster Zack's only thought as he backed away against the back of the cage.  
  
"Don't be scared little hamster, I won't hurt you." Gwen put down the stuff in her hands, and opened the cage.  
  
She was trying to pull Zack out but he was holding on for dear life. After a lot of pulling, Gwen finally got Zack out of the cage, and got right to work.  
  
After a little while there was a knock on her door, and without waiting for a reply Cam and Spence came bursting in. They immediately stopped in their tracks when they spotted Zack.  
  
Cam's mouth fell open, and Spence turned his camera on while saying: "It's like nothing I've seen before." Zack had a pink ribbon tied around his neck.  
  
"Doesn't he look cute? Maybe he could use some make-up."  
  
"No, he looks fine." Answered the boys quickly.  
  
Gwen looked at her watch and said: "I have to go, I've promised to meet Sarah at the mall." Gwen shoved Zack into Cam's hands.  
  
When Gwen was gone Zack said: " Guys I can't take this any longer, Spence get me out of this body."  
  
"Spence, maybe we shouldn't get him out of there. Look, we've got a talking hamster on our hands. I.. I mean we could be rich, and you will finally have your scientific proof that there is a paranormal. Think Nobel price."  
  
"Yeah.." Spence said while his eyes went all dreamy and he started to fantasize.  
  
"Hey, I'm right here, I can hear you, you know."  
  
"Okay okay, relax, forget it." Said Cam.  
  
"Okay, you guys, interrupted Spence and picked up Zack, lets take you to the lab and run some tests." 


End file.
